A Konoha Kunoichi
by Inuyasten Shipper
Summary: Miyoko Shimakage is a young ninja. Having just passed her survival training with her new tea They go on many different missions, even take a Chunin exam! Will Miyoko and the original squad seven survive life as ninja? Previously A Kunoichi's Epic Journey. (AU)
1. A New Mission

**A/N: Hey readers! As you know, I shut down my Naruto series. But, I'm doing a different thing with a new character named, Miyoko Shimakage. She's in this series and stuff, so **

**Peace out and Read on! -Inuyasten Shipper**

It was a sunny afternoon in Japan. A young girl walked along the roadside, reading a book.  
The girl had long brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing long black leggings, a short azure blue apron was cut the sides and that reached her knees, a black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves with a big white circle with a flame inside it in the middle of both of them and her azure sandals. Her name was Miyoko Shimakage and the circle with a flame in the middle on her gloves was her family crest. The Shimakage family was a family of ninjas with amazing chakra control, they mostly used this power to have superhuman strength.

She was walking to the park, where she would start her first mission as a Genin.

"Miyoko-chan!" A familiar voice called. Miyoko then saw a short boy with spiky yellow hair and light blue eyes. He wore his usual orange jumpsuit and forehead protector. The forehead protector was a blue cloth with metal pinned to it and it had a leaf like symbol in the middle.

"Naruto-kun!" Miyoko smiled, waving to one of her three comrades. As she got closer,

she saw another boy.

He was taller then both Naruto and Miyoko, taller then the entire squad actually. He had short black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a loose blue t-shirt with a high collar, white shorts and some sandals.

"Sasuke-kun!" Miyoko waved, but he didn't do a thing but just look at her from the corner of his eye.

Miyoko arrived and leaned against a pole then sighed. The clouds uncovered the sun, making something on Miyoko's right hand sparkle.

It was a gold ring with five different coloured jewels. One was orange, one pink, one dark blue, one white and the other was azure blue.. It was her squad ring. After they passed their survival training with their sensei, Kakashi, she had it custom made.

Naruto spotted the sparkle and smiled, he had always liked the ring. Sasuke glared at the thing, he had always found the ring dumb, plus he had irrational hatred for Miyoko. But, Miyoko had always thought of Sasuke as a great teammate. While they waited for Sakura and Kakashi, Miyoko remembered something. She pulled up her headband from her hip pouch. She didn't have time to put it on earlier so, she should now. She always wore it around her neck.

Miyoko was tying her headband around her neck when she saw Sakura coming. She was wearing her usual. A red qipo with a zipper, green shorts and all her ninja gear. Sakura wore her headband around her head like she used to wear her red ribbon. From above her forehead, tied to the back of her head under her hair.

"Sakura!" Miyoko waved. Sakura looked over then smiled. When she arrived, she said hello to Naruto and Sasuke then began talking to Miyoko until about half an hour later, Kakashi showed up. He took the squad to see what their mission was.

The Third Hokage named some D rank missions then Naruto started screaming,

"I want a real mission!" The Third Hokage began talking about ninja levels and how they work when he noticed that no one was listening.

"Fine. I'll give you a C rank mission." The Third smirked. He then called in an old man. He was drinking a beer and then they began their first C rank mission.

**A/N: Yeah.. Sorry about the rushed chapter. When I said apron as in what Miyoko was wearing, I mean like that skirt thing Sakura wears in Shippuden, just azure blue. **

**Peace out and Read On! -Inuyasten Shipper**


	2. A Fight

**A/N: Hello! Here's the new chapter. I hope I can fix some things that I messed up on in the last chapter. I would like to thank DragonRaiderBlood for the great tips to help me! **

**Peace out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

Miyoko and the rest of squad seven arrived at the front gates of Konoha. The old man, Tazuna, the Third Hokage called him, was walking with the squad and Kakashi. Naruto threw his fist in the air and yelled,

"Oh yeah! A C rank mission!" Miyoko rolled her eyes but smiled at his excitement. Sasuke just ignored his foolishness, as he put it. The squad set out into the forest to get to the Land of Waves, where Tazuna was building his bridge.

As they walked, everything was normal for awhile. When Naruto asked,

"So, are there ninjas in the Land of Waves?" Kakashi quickly answered him with,

"No. The Land of Waves have no Shinobi. They are a peaceful country."

"Ooooh!" Naruto said, putting his hands on the back of his head. Miyoko jiggled her headband around her neck, and sighed. She walked to Sakura, who immediately started chatting with her about Sasuke.

She just listened even though she didn't care at all.

Miyoko was the only girl in the Academy who didn't have a crush on Sasuke, but yet, Sakura liked her.

As the girls chatted, Naruto was thinking of ways he could show off his skills and totally be better then Sasuke in the first battle they have.

The group continued walking along the dirt road to where they would find a dock that they could row to the Land of Waves on a boat at. Sasuke and Naruto started arguing about something, making Sakura start to cheer on Sasuke in the argument while Miyoko just watched.

"I can beat you in a fight!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"Good luck with that, Naruto." He replied, not looking at him.  
"I can!"

"You can't."

"I can so Sasuke!" Miyoko became annoyed quicker then she expected. She walked up to him and cracked her knuckles. Naruto heard them crack then an anime sweat drop slid down his face.

"SHUT IT ALREADY!" She yelled, punching him in the head. He slammed into the ground , face first.

"Mmm... gravel." Naruto mumbled as he stood back up. Kakashi sighed and Sakura giggled a little under her breath.

The group continued down the road after Naruto recovered from Miyoko's angry blow to the head. They passed a puddle on the ground but, that didn't catch the eye of anyone.

After they passed, a creepy looking ninja came out of the puddle, followed by another ninja.

They ran up behind the group and caught Kakashi in their chains then pulled them away, it seemed he was ripped apart.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Miyoko screamed. Sakura screamed in fear and disgust at the same time.

The ninjas then went to attack Naruto with their chains, only to have Miyoko throw a kunai and shuriken to pin them to the tree, then yelled,

"Sasuke!" Sasuke then jumped onto their arms, which were stuck due to the chains attached to them were stuck to the tree, and kicked their faces. This broke the chains off, then the ninja ran at Tazuna, who Sakura guarded, Miyoko rushed to her side, then focused all her charka her hand and punched him back. Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him down. But, he got back up and charged Tazuna again. Sakura and Miyoko pulled out kunai and guarded him, only to have Sasuke jump in front of them, his arms covering them.

"Prepare to di-" The ninja was cut off by Kakashi's arm around his neck, just like the other ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Miyoko squealed, filling with relief. Sakura smiled as he sensei tied the two ninja two a tree.

Miyoko thought,

"_A C rank mission with battles? I thought C rank missions didn't have any battles..."_

**Yay! Daily chapters if I can on this one! Thx! Peace out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**


	3. Oath of Pain

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Peace out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

Naruto looked over at his teammates. They had all contributed to protecting Tazuna, except him.

Sakura had stood her ground while protecting Tazuna, Miyoko had helped guard Tazuna with Sakura, fought off the ninja and Sasuke battled them, plus covered Sakura and Miyoko.

"_I was useless!" _That thought echoed through out his mind. Kakashi then turned to Naruto.

"If I knew you were going to freeze up like that, I would have revealed myself earlier." He explained, making Naruto feel even more worthless.

"Um, sensei?" Miyoko asked, fidgeting with her headband around her neck.

"What is it, Miyoko?" Kakashi replied, turning back around to see her.

"I thought there were no battles in C rank missions." Kakashi's eyes became stern as he turned to Tazuna.

"I would have come out earlier, but I needed to know who they were after. Us, a ninja versus ninja battles. Or Tazuna." Tazuna's eyes fell in shame. He was being targeted, but didn't say a word.

"Why would you file a B rank mission as a C rank mission?" Kakashi asked, staring at Tazuna.

"The Land of Waves is a poor town. I couldn't afford a B rank mission." He explained, his eyes then looked back up.

"But, we're Genin. We don't have enough training to fight foreign ninja." Sakura told him, feeling sad for the poor bridge builder.

"I'm sorry." Tazuna sighed and looked at his feet. Miyoko wanted to be nice but she had tell the truth, it was her family's way of things.

"But, that puts us in danger, Mr. Tazuna. Like Sakura said, we're only Genin." Miyoko said. Tazuna wanted to say sorry but didn't know how to say sorry for almost killing you. Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey Naruto..." He said. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Y-yeah, Sasuke?"

"You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." Naruto became enraged but held it in, only glaring at Sasuke.

Miyoko saw Naruto's cut hand and gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto's cut and I think that they had poison they're claws!" She shrieked, worried about her teammate. She looked at Sasuke and glared a little.

"He really is hurt you moron!" With that said, Inner Sakura flared with anger and yelled,

"_Moron?! How dare she! I'm gonna kill her!"_

Naruto flipped out and began flailing his arms and running around in a panic.

"I'm too young to die! No no! I can't die, I'm not the Hokage yet!"

Kakashi walked up and leaned forward.

"Stop moving or you'll spread the poison!" He yelled. Naruto was now feeling more useless, became upset.

"We'll take you back to village and get you fixed up then get get Mr. Tazuna a new guide." Kakashi told everyone, making Tazuna look down at his feet, angry at himself for acting so dumb.

Naruto became even more angry. So angry that he decided to take care of himself for once. He took out a kunai ad stabbed his cut, making the poison flow out of his cut. Everyone's heads snapped on Naruto's direction. Sakura seemed a little on edge as the blood dripped on the ground, like the sight of blood made her want to throw up.

"N-Naruto!" Miyoko cried, her hands covering her mouth.

"I was... Useless. I swear on the pain in my left hand, that I will fight the next battle... AND BECOME THE HOKAGE! We are continuing this mission.. and I'll protect the old man!" Naruto's speech made Miyoko smile a little at his bravery and determination. Sakura paled at the sight of blood and almost tipped over. Luckily, Miyoko caught her before she hit the ground.

"Naruto, that was cool how you took out the poison and all but, if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die." Kakashi nervously chuckled. An anime sweat drop slid down Naruto's face and he ran around in a panic. Kakashi grabbed the boy's arm looked at his cut. It was already healing, weird right?

_FORESHADOWING! _Oops, I'm not writing the story, let's continue.

Miyoko laughed a little at the boy's nervous face as Kakashi studied his cut.

"Am I alright, sensei?" Kakashi wrapped up his cut then stood up and sighed. He turned away then answered Naruto.

"Yes, you should be fine." They were about to continue walking when Tazuna walked up to Kakashi.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Yep! Sorry for the chapter delay! Hope to see you soon! Please review and follow this story!**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**


	4. The Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys are liking my story because, it's gonna be a long one! Why is when I'm typing I mix up letters and it have to go back and fix the word? Whatever. Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

Previously... Tazuna walked up to Kakashi and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk, Kakashi." The group continued down the road when they arrived at a dock.

The water was a bright and beautiful blue, the were about ten tiny row boats with rowers sitting in them. A small log house sat close by, Miyoko could see through the window that it was filled with fishing and boat supplies. Seagulls hovered above of them, just waiting to drop a load on somebody's shoulder.

"Tazuna." A rower about two boats down from where the group stood said. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a brown dress over top of his legs and upper body with a straw hat and sandals.

"Kaji. Have you been waiting?" Tazuna asked, looking over at the man they call Kaji. The man nodded. He then waved the group over to his boat and they set off into the misty waters. As they went forward, the front of the boat pushed the water aside like a knife through bread, easily and quietly.

"So, why couldn't you pay for a B rank mission, Tazuna sir?" Sakura asked as the disappeared into the mist of the sea.

"You see, the Land of Waves is a very poor place. Even more poor after that man came..." Tazuna's voice turned into a whisper so quiet that no one could understand a word he was saying.

"What man?" Kakashi questioned Tazuna. Tazuna's head tilted down and began his story.

"Gatou." Kakashi's one visible eye widened. The man's name seemed familiar somehow, like he'd heard it before. It then hit Kakashi like a shuriken to the head.

"Gatou? The man in charge of that huge shipping company?" He asked once again. Tazuna nodded as he continued on with his story.

"He's not only in charge of shipping companies, but he sells illegal things. Like, drugs and he can take over companies. Awhile ago, he set his eyes on the Land of Waves. Ever since he took over, we have been a very poor land. Ever since I started building the bridge, he's been trying to kill me."

Sakura made her 'thinking' face and then the answer hit her.

"So, if you build the bridge and connect the Land of Waves to the land, he can't control the land." She explained, looking at Tazuna. He nodded then said one more thing before they reached the land.

"He hires ninja to try and kill whoever he wants too. I, am his main target." Miyoko looked at her right hand and remembered the day her mother gave it to her for when she became a ninja**.**

_-Flashback-_

_Miyoko was walking out of the Yamanaka flower shop when her mother stopped her. It was day before her orientation. Her mom looked a lot like Miyoko, long brown hair and light brown eyes but, she wore something else. A green short sleeve dress and a brown full body apron._

"_Hunny, I want you to have this." Her mother said, getting right to the point. Miyoko made a confused facial expression. Then, her mother pulled out a ring with five jewels, leaving just enough room for another jewel on it. One was yellow, another was black, one was green and the other was azure. Why azure? Because that was her mother's favourite colour. _

"_When you become a ninja, replace these jewels with the favourite colours of your teammates and one for you and another for your sensei. If you ever need to help someone on a mission who's life is in danger, do it. Don't give in."_

"_Right, Oka-san." Miyoko nodded in agreement. _

_-End of flashback-_

She decided that she had to protect Tazuna and give it her all. A look of determination spread across Miyoko's face. Sakura looked over at Miyoko's determined look and agreed silently that she would do her best too.

"Tazuna," Said Kaji, "We should take the route with the vegetation so it's harder to spot us." Tazuna nodded in agreement.

As the went under the bridge, a large vegetation plant was visible. It looked like a very leafy tree that's roots twisted their way under the piece of dirt it was connected to.

"Whoa." Naruto said in awe. Many things just like the large tree like plant grew all around them as they rowed closer to a dock.

When they arrived at the dock, Tazuna was the first to get off. He turned around then started acting like a total idiot.

"You don't have to stay with me anymore. I can just go home, but I'll probably just get assassinated on the way home. But, that's okay! My little grandson will just cry for a few days!" Kakashi and the rest of squad made a face that read, 'You're kidding me right?'.

"We'll stay, Tazuna." Kakashi sighed then the squad began walking towards Tazuna house.

"Make sure I don't die!" Tazuna yelled. Miyoko wanted to punch him but she promised herself that she would control her short temper.

Squad seven was really going to have a rough time in Land of Waves.

**Yay! Another chapter completed! Some people are asking questions about Miyoko, so through out this saga, I will explain Miyoko! **

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**


	5. The Battle Begins!

**A/N: Hi! This is the beginning of the first battle with Zabuza! Thanks!**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

The squad walked through a forest trail. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was walking beside him.

"_I'll show him! I can act cool and take his spotlight, all of their spotlight! Sasuke's, Sakura's and Miyoko's!" _Then threw a kunai in a random direction.

"There's someone here!" He cried, trying to act cool. He threw some shuriken in another direction. Kakashi began to freak out little.

"Naruto! Stop throwing shuriken & kunai! They're dangerous tools!" Naruto looked at his sensei and then turned away.

"I know someone is following us!" There was a rustle in the bushes. Miyoko cracked her knuckles, prepared for anything. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand. Sasuke hand his hand on a kunai. Naruto recklessly threw shuriken again then the rustling stopped. Miyoko ran into the bush to see was there. When she came back and slapped Naruto in the face.

"Ouch! What the heck Miyoko!?" She pointed to the bush. Naruto walked over and saw a rabbit with a shuriken above his head, frozen in fear. Naruto started freaking out and hugged the poor thing. He let it go and sighed in stupidity.

Miyoko and Sakura punched him to the ground at the same time.

"You are such a moron!" Sakura yelled.

"Eat gravel idiot!" Miyoko shouted. The two girls looked at each other with laughed a little. They both had short tempers but, Sakura's was shorter.

Naruto stood up and spit out some dirt. They were laughing at his pain, he began to argue with them. Sakura cued Miyoko.

"Gladly." She said, then she punched him into a tree.

"A snow rabbit in the spring?" Kakashi thought out loud. He began analyzing what was happening then he realized it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Miyoko, Sakura! Stay on guard! Someone is here..." Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Miyoko all pulled out kunai and guarded Tazuna. Another rustle. Sakura stayed close to Tazuna, Miyoko pulled her glove tight and focused all her chakra to her hand. Sasuke was in a fighting stance, ready for anything. Naruto was ready with his shadow clone jutsu anytime. Tazuna was scared, he didn't expect much from the kids he called brats.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled, Sakura was too slow but Miyoko pulled her down as a huge sword hit the tree. A man landed on the handle, facing the other way but his head was facing the squad.

The man was shirtless with a belt around his neck, Miyoko thought it was to carry the giant sword he stood on. He also wore wrist warmers that went from his wrist to his elbow with baggy pants that had stripes on them with leg warmers matching his wrist warmers. His headband had the hidden mist symbol on it. The headband had been turned so the metal part was on the side of his head. Bandages had been tied around his mouth so it wasn't visible.

"This guy..." Kakashi said, remembering this man. Naruto became excited and a thought came to him.

"_Here's my chance to show off my skills! I won't lose to Sasuke this time!" _

"Stand back, this one's a whole new level." Kakashi told the squad, placing his hand on his headband that covered his left eye. Miyoko remembered something from when she sat in meetings with family.

_-Flashback-_

"_I, __Kojiro__ Shimakage, as head of the Shimakage clan, have been around this land many many times. As you know, we are close with Konoha and the hidden mist as well. We are to send out three high level ninja to get one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist & missing-nin-"_

"Zabuza Momochi.." Miyoko muttered. That mission is what got her Bachan-san and Oja-san killed. (Bachan-san- Grandmother Oja-san- Grandfather)

"It'll be a little tough... unless I use this." He pulled up his headband. It was an eye, but the iris was red and the pupil was one normal one is the middle surrounded by larger and skinner circle with three comma like shapes around the skinny circle.

"Sharingan?" Sasuke muttered. Since Miyoko stood right next to Sasuke, along with Sakura and Naruto, she heard him mutter to himself. frhhet

"What's sharingan?" She asked, looking at Sakura. Seeing she was really intelligent, Miyoko thought she might know. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't say anything, but he did think something.

"_Sharingan? An eye technique exclusive to the Uchiha clan. How does he have it? Maybe..."_

The thought of Kakashi having some Uchiha blood came to him. But, how could he...?

**(A/N: Yes, I am going to make this battle up instead of looking at what the manga did like I usually do. BTW, I do usually do the battles like the manga did but, I deicded to make this one up. I'm going to make up the dialogue, most of it anyways.)**

A smirk formed under Zabuza's mask.

"I get to see your sharingan, rare." Kakashi's eyebrows burrowed in fury.

"After people see it, they die."

Squad seven had never seen Kakashi so angry. His determination to defeat Zabuza made Sakura, Miyoko, Naruto & Sasuke determined too. Sakura held her kunai tighter, Naruto had his hand on his shuriken holster, Sasuke was ready to use hand signs anytime & Miyoko pulled her leather gloves tighter.

Zabuza made hand signs quickly, then a thick white mist flooded any space in the area. Miyoko's heartbeat picked up in fear. She couldn't see Zabuza and he had that giant sword, sweat poured down her face, her determination was fading.

"This is his hidden mist jutsu! Stay on guard." Kakashi told squad seven. "He's also a master of the silent killing technique." Miyoko began to freak out. _Silent Killing Technique? _She wouldn't even be able to hear the man that could possibly cause her death.

Suddenly, Zabuza appeared behind the squad members, right in front of Tazuna. Miyoko threw her fist out if panic, punching the man away. Tazuna sighed in relief. Miyoko's battle experience with her father when she was younger was finally coming in handy. Sakura looked at Miyoko. She looked so scared, yet she looked determined as well.

"We're not out of the water yet, Tazuna sir." Miyoko told the old man. Tazuna nodded. Kakashi jumped up and charged Zabuza prepared for anything.

**Yay! Yet another chapter done. I was planning doing the entire battle with Zabuza, but I love leaving cliffhangers!**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**


	6. Update

This isn't an update, but just a message. I won't be able to post as much I want to anymore. I have lots of school work and I'm busy a lot. Just to keep you people entertained, I'm making a short Inuyasha story soon.

Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper


	7. Kakashi Trapped, Miyoko Angered

**Hi guys! I'm back for a chapter until my computer gets fixed! I'm currently writing on my sister's laptop so, this won't be a very long chapter unfortunately.**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

Kakashi ran at Zabuza, who swung his massive sword at him. He then realized Kakashi had used a replacement jutsu, making him hit a log instead of Kakashi.

Naruto was so pumped up, yet so scared too. He felt a little calmer having his teammates around, but he still felt scared.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." Miyoko whispered to her teammates. They all looked at her in the corner of their eyes.

"What is it Miyoko?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. Miyoko's eyebrow burrowed between her eyes, creasing her skin a little bit there.

"Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

"That can copy and see through any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. He should have the advantage here. But, it looks like he's struggling with Zabuza."

Naruto was an idiot so he looked a little confused. Miyoko rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Sasuke butted in and told his group the information that was pretty obvious.

"So, he's not using Taijutsu. He's using Ninjutsu and a weapon. Kakashi-sensei should be able to see through that kind of stuff. Weird..." Sasuke fell into deep thought so Sakura began talking a little bit.

"Well, it's obvious that Zabuza is a high ranked rouge ninja. Maybe Kakashi-sensei is having trouble against his power. I don't know." She gripped her kunai and stayed close to Tazuna.

Zabuza became a little distracted by the whispering of Team 7. Not noticing Kakashi come up behind him and hold a kunai to his neck.

"Are you ready to face your death, Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, pulling the kunai a tiny bit closer to Zabuza's neck.

Zaubza quickly turned around at sliced Kakashi in half with his sword. But, to his surprise, Kakashi turned into water.

In the lake, Kakashi was floating in deep thought.

"_That really caught me off guard. I have to be more careful." _He then pulled himself out of the water, when Zaubza made hand signs and yelled out his jutsu name.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"No!" He cried, but the water had already trapped him in a water ball.

"Your sensei will soon run out of air. But, more importantly, he can't help you." Zaubza taunted team 7, making Miyoko infuriated.

"Shut up! I am Miyoko Shimakage and I will defeat my father and become head of the Shimakage clan!" She yelled running at Zabuza, her fist raised.

"Miyoko no!" Kakashi yelled from inside the water prison. She just punched him in the gut, but she realized that one she punched was a shadow clone.

"Bring it on!" Miyoko cried, running straight at the deadly foe.


	8. Miyoko Fights For Her Sensei

**I love getting back to my chapters! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Inuyasten Shipper**

Miyoko ran towards Zabuza, who had trapped her sensei.

"Miyoko stop!" Sakura called to her friend. But, she had her mind set on saving Kakashi from the rouge ninja.

She made hand signs quickly. Sakura stared for a short second and thought about Miyoko making hand signs.

"_Miyoko knows some ninjutsu?" _Of course, this thought came to her in a simple way.

Ever since Sakura had known Miyoko, which was since they were kids, she had never seen her do ninjutsu. Taijutsu seemed to be her thing.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Quake Flash!" Miyoko threw her hands forward and blasts of purple lightning flew at Zabuza, sending him flying, but he happened to be another water clone. _"Lightning Style? That's pretty powerful for a Genin. People could also say that about me being able to use Fire Style." _Sasuke thought, watching his angry teammate use her Lightning Quake Flash jutsu.

"That's a good trick you got there Zabuza, but... I have some too!" Miyoko ran forward, her fist raised and punched Zabuza. It disappeared in splash of water.

"ARGH!" She got angry, but she knew her lightning style had taken too much chakra, so she had use her Taijutsu from then on.

Naruto noticed Miyoko was breathing heavily. He looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura appeared to be worried about her friend, but also determined to protect Tazuna from Zabuza. Sasuke looked like he was pretty determined, but also a little relaxed.

"_It's like he's been in these situations so many time before..." _Naruto thought, a little bit of jealousy was in his thought.

Miyoko was in a little trouble as she was forced to use her Taijutsu for the rest of the battle. Naruto decided that he should take over. But as he was about to use Shadow Clone jutsu, Miyoko signalled him off. She focused so much chakra to her hand that it was visible. She ran at Zabuza and knocked him off his feet by kicking his ankles. She then punched him in chest so fast that it wasn't visible and then Zabuza slowly stood up after. He looked up her and she just smirked as she breathed heavily. Miyoko raised her hand and just flicked him in the chest.

He went _flying, _hit a tree and turned into water again.

"Damn it!" She cried. She was at her peek point with chakra, so she fell to her knees.

"So, the young kunoichi falls to her knees... too bad your so called friends are busy protecting Tazuna to help you." The real Zabuza smirked under his bandages.

"Miyoko!" Sakura cried. Naruto gasped and Sasuke grunted a little under his breath.

Miyoko felt dizzy and she fell to the ground.

"Low,,, chakra,,, levels,,,damn it,," Then everything went black.


End file.
